Astrée
by ylg
Summary: Ulysse pense autant à Thémis qu'à Télémaque comme étant "ses enfants" et a du mal à admettre, l'aventure finie, qu'elle les quitte. Bientôt, il rêve d'avoir une petite fille bien à lui... (et il lui donnera le nom des étoiles entre lesquelles ils ont longtemps erré.)


**Titre :** Astrée  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Ulysse 31  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Ulysse/Pénélope, Télémaque(/)Thémis (?), Noumaïos, l'idée d'un OC  
 **Genre :** familial un peu en vrac  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Wolmark et Chalopin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
 **Avertissement :** peut-être pas très sain  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Des années durant Ulysse et Pénélope étaient heureux de leur ménage. Ils avaient avec eux leur fils Télémaque et n'ont jamais voulu d'autre enfant. Mais quand Télémaque a eu douze ans, un malheur survint.  
Une mission diplomatique de routine achevée, le chemin du retour tourna à la catastrophe. Au lieu d'une voie tracée, ce fut un périple hasardeux, et l'incertitude sur la durée réelle de leur séparation prolongée et forcée fut une épreuve supplémentaire à l'aventure.

La crainte d'échouer à protéger ses Compagnons, placés sous son entière responsabilité, lui pesait. Télémaque était sauf, mais à quel prix ? Avec lui, il recueillit Thémis qu'il considérait comme une petite orpheline naufragée et n'avait, elle aussi, plus qu'eux au monde.  
Elle devint vite une sœur pour Télémaque et une fille pour Ulysse : privé de ses compagnons, séparé de sa femme, il les considérait tous deux à part égale comme ses enfants. Sa présence lui apportait un réconfort dans leur malheur et il se faisait un devoir de la protéger elle comme les autres, sans distinction.

Parvenus à bon port, les Compagnons réanimés, Ulysse fut tout surpris d'entendre que Thémis et Noumaïos ne comptaient pas les accompagner jusqu'à la Terre mais prendre immédiatement le chemin de Zotra. Ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur propre planète et leurs parents qui les attendaient : quel souci doivent se faire !  
Non, ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec eux et profiter un peu de la vie avant d'entreprendre un nouveau voyage long et peut-être dangereux : maintenant qu'il connaît l'existence de l'Olympe et des pièges que ce monde recèle, Ulysse craint de voir quiconque s'éloigner de lui et retomber dedans par accident.

Il s'est pris d'affection pour Thémis et rechigne à la voir partir. Elle va tellement manquer à Télémaque ! Quant à Noumaïos, ils ont combattu côte à côte : c'est un de ses Compagnons maintenant, un membre honoraire de l'équipage de l'Odysseus.

Télémaque et Thémis sont bien trop jeunes pour s'épouser : ça n'est pas ainsi qu'elle voudra rester auprès d'eux. Essayer de convaincre plutôt Noumaïos, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il a le sens des responsabilité et se doit de ramener sa sœur à la maison, dans leur famille.  
Ulysse ne comprend que trop bien : c'est une motivation identique qui le poussait, mais ce qui les rapprochait autrefois, aujourd'hui les éloigne.

Déçu, il leur fait promettre au moins de rester en contact et de donner des nouvelles souvent, de ne pas s'oublier trop vite maintenant que l'aventure est finie.

Enfin de retour chez lui, sa joie de retrouver sa terre et son épouse est toujours teintée du chagrin de cette autre séparation. Au lieu de profiter pleinement de sa quiétude retrouvée, il rumine longuement. À Pénélope qui s'inquiète de le voir ainsi changé et assombri, il finit par soumettre l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant.  
Douze, treize ans après leur Télémaque, peut-être plus encore selon le temps que prendra ce projet à se réaliser, il rêve aujourd'hui d'avoir une petite fille. Il l'imagine déjà aussi blonde et jolie que son épouse bien-aimée.  
Il sait bien qu'elle aura la peau claire et pas bleue, les oreilles petites et rondes, et aucun pouvoir magique spécial, autre que de rendre ses parents, en tout cas son père, et son frère heureux. Si Pénélope accepte de devenir sa mère…

Il sait qu'il lui faut avant tout convaincre sa femme et n'a pas pensé le moins du monde qu'il pourrait leur naître un garçon, ou que leur sa fille ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il attend, ni à ce que Télémaque pensera d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère tellement plus jeune que lui. Noumaïos et Thémis avaient dix ans d'écart et s'aimaient fort ; Télémaque s'était pris d'affection immédiate  
pour Triton puis pour l'autre Télémaque : ensemble, on aurait dit des jumeaux. Il aimerait sans doute avoir une frère ou un ami de son âge ; ça ne veut pas dire qu'il verra d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un bébé maintenant qu'il n'est plus loin de devenir un homme lui-même.

Et bien sûr, il ne pense pas vraiment non plus à l'enfant qui viendra et au temps qu'il lui faudra pour grandir. Avec toutes les attentes qu'il projette sur elle, que fera-t-il quand elle deviendra une personne différente de ce qu'il souhaitait ?


End file.
